


My own interpretation of Tyrian Persimmon

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, エル･アルコン－鷹－ | El Halcon -The Falcon- (Manga), 七つの海七つの空 | Nanatsu no Umi Nanatsu no Sora | Seven Seas Seven Skies (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Kudos: 7





	My own interpretation of Tyrian Persimmon




End file.
